


Recipe for Disaster

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: A Merry Winterhawk Christmas [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Christmas Cookies, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton has bad luck, Established Relationship, Kate Bishop Is a Good Bro, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Clint’s in the mood for baking Christmas cookies, Bucky just wants everything to go alright for once.





	Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just use a pun as title? Yes. Y’all can blame Joy for it.

**Bucky**

Christmas was the best season according to Bucky. Not even the bad guys attacked during December, so it was the calmest he’d been in weeks.

That was until he woke up to his boyfriend screaming “cookies!” like a damn lunatic.

Bucky yawned as he woke up thanks to the yelling and the jumping in the bed.

“Let me guess,” Bucky said. “We’ve run out of cookies.”

“Nop,” Clint said, taking a seat now that Bucky wasn’t asleep. “Let’s bake Christmas cookies.”

“You do know cooking and the two of us doesn’t mix well, right?” Bucky said. “No pun intended.”

Clint whined and lied his head on Bucky’s lap. “It was one time, and it was Lucky’s fault everything fell to the floor.”

“What about the time Stark’s kitchen almost caught fire?” Bucky continued.

“That was your fault,” Clint supplied. Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned down to peck his lips. “If you think about it, it’s never my fault something goes wrong at the kitchen.”

Bucky hummed and pecked Clint again. “Then how about we don’t tempt your luck and keep your record straight?”

“But I wanna bake Christmas cookies,” Clint whined. This time he raised himself to kiss Bucky. “Come on.”

“Okay, but only if you’ve got everything we need to make them,” Bucky said. Surely, Clint shouldn’t have it all right?

 

*****

 

“So you have everything for baking cookies but you never have food for cooking a decent meal?” Bucky asked.

“Of course,” Clint said with a childish smile. “That way I can totally get away with having pizza.”

Bucky shook his head at the mess that was his boyfriend. He made sure nothing was outdated and they prepared everything.

“How about you do the frosting, and I do the dough?” Bucky proposed.

“Can they all be purple?” Clint asked.

“And black,” Bucky added. “Don’t forget the black.”

Clint put on some Christmas Carols while they baked, and they easily fell into rhythm all while making sure Lucky didn’t eat more than he could.

“Is it good?” Clint asked. He gave Bucky some frosting to try. Bucky shook his head.

“More sugar.” He finished extending the dough and nudged Clint. “Enough?”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “I have enough for that. Get the cutters, they’re on the cupboard.”

Bucky finished giving the cookies shape while Clint made sure there was enough frosting for everything.

“You know,” Clint started softly, “the frosting would’ve tasted better on you.”

Bucky chuckled. “I’m sure it would’ve.” He turned around when Clint tapped his shoulder and suddenly was covered everywhere on the face and neck with frosting.

He glared at Clint, but Clint only smirked.

“What, you don’t want me to kiss the frosting away?” he whispered. Clint cornered Bucky against the counter and his hands instantly cradled his hips.

Bucky hadn’t even answered when Clint had already started sucking at the frosting way too fucking slowly it was killing him.

Instead of a coherent answer a small whimper left Bucky’s lips. He let Clint pull him up on the counter and closed his eyes so he could focus only Clint’s lips against his skin.

Clint sucked hard enough to leave marks on one of his soft spots and chuckled deeply as Bucky gasped against him.

Bucky felt dizzy for the next few minutes as Clint continued to pleasantly lick him clean of the frosting. Once Clint was done, Bucky felt like he had been the one doing all the work.

He lied his forehead against Clint’s shoulder, hiding his heated face on his neck.

“Hey, hey,” Clint drawled next to his ear. “That was the best frosting ever.”

Bucky groaned as he felt his face heat up again.

“Hey look at me, I love to see your face when it’s all flushed,” Clint continued to whisper.

“I hate you,” Bucky said turning to look at the pleased smile on his boyfriend’s face. He kissed him on the lips, tasting the frosting.

Clint hummed. “Liar,” he said. “You totally love it when I do this.”

As if to prove his point Clint sucked one last time where Bucky’s neck was already sore and a small gasp left him without permission.

“Stop it,” Bucky said weakly. Clint laughed against him.

“Not until you admit it.”

Bucky swallowed. “Admit what.”

“Stop playing dumb.” Clint’s breath was hot against his skin as he moved to another heated spot.

A sigh escaped Bucky as Clint kissed him tenderly.

“I love it when you do this,” Bucky whispered weakly in Clint’s ear, but Clint continued to tease him, just in the spot beneath the ear that he knew was Bucky’s most sensible part.

“I didn’t get that,” Clint said while sucking again. Bucky closed his eyes to keep another whimper in.

“I love it when you do this,” Bucky repeated louder. Clint chuckled against him and came off Bucky at last.

“Now that’s my boyfriend,” he said. Bucky groaned as Clint laughed one last time.

When had he fallen so hard for this man that he could come undone under his touch?

Bucky shook his head and took a deep breath to get his shit together.

“Okay let’s bake this little shits!” Clint exclaimed back to his childish self. Bucky laughed and wondered how the hell Clint could change in a second.

Together they got everything ready and put the cookies in the oven and the frosting in the fridge.

Just as he took a seat to rest Clint suddenly stood up on the couch. Bucky groaned.

“We already baked the cookies,” he said.

“Yeah, but you know what’s perfect with Christmas cookies?” Clint asked jumping up and down.

“Coffee?” Bucky tried. Clint snorted and stopped jumping to instead sit down on Bucky’s lap.

“Nop,” he said. “Eggnog.”

Bucky hummed. The idea of eggnog actually sounded good, but he was sure Clint didn’t have any.

“We don’t have eggnog,” Bucky said.

Clint shook his head. “That’s why we’re going to buy!” He stood up and prepared Lucky’s leash.

“Clint, nothing bad has happened,” Bucky said. “We are totally not leaving the house while the oven’s on. That’s totally jinxing us.”

Clint groaned. “It’s not jinxing us,” he whined. “If something were to happen thanks to my luck it would’ve happened already. Come on, Bucky. Eggnog!”

Clint stared pleadingly at Bucky with puppy eyes. Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up to peck him in the lips.

“Okay let’s go,” Bucky said. Surely their luck should continue to work, right?

 

*****

 

Their luck decided to fuck off.

Once they had bought the eggnog at the nearest store they walked the way back to the apartment only to realize they had no keys.

“Your apartment’s never locked,” Bucky said. “See? Jinxing us.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “It is since you insisted I shouldn’t leave it unlocked,” he answered. He told Lucky to wait and walked back outside. “And it’s not me jinxing us, technically its you.”

“Where are you going?” Bucky asked as Clint rounded the building.

“To use the fire escape,” Clint said, jumping to pull down the metal stairs. “You’re going in through the window.”

“I’m what now?” Bucky said following Clint upstairs. “You do realize your window’s way too high, right?”

“I’ll show you we still have luck,” Clint muttered, getting to the top part of the stairs. “And either way you’re like twelve centimeters smaller, you will fit.”

Bucky stared at Clint unbelievably. “Oh, fuck you, Barton,” he said. “What you’ve got in height I’ve got in muscle so shut up.”

“Yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night,” Clint said laughing. “Come on, up you go, Barnes.” He made a small step with his hands. Bucky flipped him off before putting the eggnog down and stepping on Clint’s hands to try and get to the window with his help.

Bucky kept hold of himself on the edge with the metal arm and with his normal hand opened the window. Once it was completely open he pulled himself in, except the window suddenly fell down on his middle.

“Fuck,” Bucky panted. He tried pulling the window up again, but it was stuck. “Clint!”

“What?” Clint answered.

“Don’t laugh,” Bucky muttered with a sigh. “I’m stuck.”

Of course Clint started laughing hysterically once Bucky had said that. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you and your twelve centimeter difference,” Bucky said. “I told you I wouldn’t fit!”

Clint finished laughing at last and said, “Don’t move, I’m calling Kate. She’s got a spare set of keys.”

“It;s not like I can move, asshole,” Bucky said. He tried kicking out to Clint but couldn’t reach him. He sighed and tried not to think on how his legs were starting to go numb. At least the cookies weren’t burning.

“Kate said she was actually on her way so she’s almost here,” Clint said. “Just hang in there,” he said starting to laugh again. “Get it? Cause you’re technically hanging.”

“This is your fault!” Bucky muttered. “And stop staring at my butt, I know you are.”

After a few minutes Kate at last arrived. They both walked in through the front door, and Bucky glared at Kate as she started laughing.

“Stop laughing and get me out of here,” Bucky muttered. “I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

Together, Clint and Kate tried to pull open the window but for some reason it wasn’t budging at all.

“Wow you really are stuck,” Kate said. “Imma get the tools to unlock the window, just hang in there!”

Bucky sighed. Of course both Hawkeyes had the same lame sense of humor. Clint’s smiling face appeared before him as he sat down crossed legged in front of him.

“You’re an idiot,” Clint said fondly.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It was your idea, so you’re the idiot,” he muttered.

“Shut up,” Clint said, kissing him. Bucky groaned into the kiss but kissed him back. He still tasted like frosting.

“I think something’s burning,” Kate said. Clint’s eyes went wide.

“Aw, cookies, no,” he muttered.

“See? Your fault,” Bucky said knowingly.

Clint rolled his eyes. “The way I see it, we can use the frosting for something else,” he drawled. Bucky immediately started furiously blushing and groaned for the millionth time.

“Clint please stop acting so horny,” Kate said. Clint instantly started blushing too, and Bucky smiled satisfactorily. “Let’s get your boyfriend out before I have to see anymore of that.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at Bucky when he noticed, and at last they deigned to get him out of the window.

He was never baking Christmas cookies again.


End file.
